


Finally

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Sexy times





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

"I'm going to..." Merlin was so excited. He had been feeling Arthur inside him a few times now; each time they had gone a bit further and the last time, Arthur had been all the way in and it was heaven. Alright, it had hurt a bit, but Merlin had been so aroused that he only noticed later how sore he was. Now he was trying to do the same to Arthur. 

"Alright." Arthur had buried his face in his arms and even though he had clearly enjoyed Merlin kissing and licking him and even relaxed a bit when he felt Merlin's fingers, he sounded a bit tense. 

Merlin felt his magic rush through him. This was big. He had done everything to Arthur that made himself relax and feel good in this situation, but he hoped he wouldn't mess up now. His heart was hammering in his chest as he poured more oil from the vial and covered himself with it. 

Carefully, he positioned himself and started to press in. 

Arthur's breath hitched and he fisted the sheet, but it didn't take long for his body to welcome the intrusion and even though it was tight and hot, Merlin felt he could push in quite a bit. He made himself stop and bit his lower lip. This was better than anything they'd ever done! Carefully, he pushed some more when he thought that Arthur had adjusted. 

"Yes!"Arthur groaned and moved against Merlin.

This move made him enter him completely and Merlin shivered. It was so difficult not to come already! Arthur's hand around him felt wonderful, Arthur's mouth was hot and wet, but this? This was a hundred times better, so hot and tight. 

And Merlin felt something else. It was as if his magic reached out to Arthur, as if he could feel what Arthur was feeling through magic. "Arthur!"

Arthur panted and he gave a little nod. He must be feeling it, too. Every little sensation was multiplied and it felt as if they were one being. 

Of course, it didn't last long. The onslaught of sensations and emotions was too much and Merlin cried out when Arthur tightened around him and pulled him over the edge, too. 

They tried to catch their breaths. 

"Did you..."

"Was it...."

They chuckled breathlessly. 

"That was even better than when I..." Arthur wiped the sweaty strands off his forehead, making them stand on end. "How did you do that?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was..."

"Magic?"

They both laughed and didn't notice that the treacherous little tree by their house was in full bloom and the first flowers broke through the ground.


End file.
